1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door handle device, in particular for a motor vehicle, comprising a holding device with a door handle that is arranged on an outer side of the holding device so as to be pivotable between at least one basic position and at least one pivoted opening position. At least one damping device is provided for at least partially damping a closing movement of the door handle from the pivoted opening position into the basic position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes a very wide variety of door handle devices for motor vehicles in which a door outside handle is pivotable from a closed into an open position. For example, FR 2 960 898 A1 discloses a door handle that is arranged pivotably on the bodywork. The disclosed door handle arrangement has a chamber with by an elastic wall. The chamber is filled with air for damping the closing movement of the door handle and to reduce the closing noise. The elastic air chamber always is subjected to the contact pressure of the door handle in the closed state of the door. Furthermore, the elastic air chamber is fit on the outer side of the vehicle and therefore is exposed to environmental influences. As a result, aging phenomena may occur and the operability may diminish over time.
DE 100 30 331 A1 discloses a door outside handle for vehicles. A piston-cylinder device is arranged on the inner side and functions for damping the operation of the door outside handle,. However, damping disadvantageously takes place during the closing movement of the outside door handle, and a considerable resistance occurs during the opening movement. In addition, the structural outlay is relatively large.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a door handle device which reliable damping takes place during the closing movement of a door handle.